


The Secret Shopoholic

by Bunnie24



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike discovers a disturbing secret about his wife after coming home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Shopoholic

            Mike wasn’t going to lie, he was glad to be home after the most boring day at work ever—he admitted to himself as he walked through the front door of his house that a day chasing bad guys was a better day than sitting at his desk all day.

            He walked into the living room to find Grace snacking on Gold Fish while watching T.V, Madeline sitting next to her “Hi, sweetie.” He said before kissing the top of her head.

            “Hi, daddy.” She said, looking up at him.

            “How was school?” he asked her.

            Grace smiled “Good. Today I learned how to write the alphabet.” She told him.

            “That’s great! Maybe you can show your mom and me after dinner.” He said, before looking around to realize that Sarah was nowhere to be found “…where is your mom?” he asked concerned.

            “She’s in your bedroom.” Grace proclaimed.

            Mike just smiled, taking off his jacket as he began to climb up the stairs while calling out for Sarah.

            When he made it to the bedroom, Sarah was in a huff as she slammed the closet door shut and pressed her body against it as she faced him.

            “Hey.” Sarah said with a smiling, pushing her bangs away from her face.

            Mike raised an eye brow as he gently put his hands on his hips “What was that?” he asked her.

            “What was what?” she asked.

            “That quick maneuver out of the closet— it’s like you were hiding something.” Mike lightly accused her.

            Sarah shrugged “I was organizing laundry.” She told him.

            Mike huffed “Yeah, right!” he said with a chuckle, storming towards Sarah who got into a defensive stance.

            “Mike, no! It’s nothing!” Sarah remarked as Mike pried her away from the door, finally pushing her off of it and opened the closet door wide.

            Mike was in shock as he counted 20 shopping bags hiding in the closet “Oh my god!” he proclaimed before turning to his wife “Please tell me this is all our Christmas shopping?” he asked her.

            Sarah winced as she shook her head, hiding her face in her hand as Mike gasped from even more shock “Oh my god, Sarah!” he yelled.

            “I married a shopaholic.” He admitted to himself before stepping into the closet to examine all the bags.

            Sarah whimpered as she rested against the door frame, watching Mike go through all the bags “I’m sorry! I went in there to return that t-shirt I bought last week, and then I found out GAP was having a sale, and then American Eagle…and then I went into Coach—and…I can’t control myself!” she admitted.

            Mike turned to Sarah with a Victoria Secret bag, looking inside of it before Sarah snatched it from his hands.

            “I bought that after I realized what I’d done.” Sarah told him.

            Mike sighed “Babe—I love having sex with you, but that’s not going to fix this.” He told her.

            “Return it. All of it!” he told her “Except whatever is in the Victoria’s Secret bag.” He said before snatching it back from Sarah.

            Sarah scuffed “Michael, please!”

            “Sarah—seriously! Tomorrow you’re going return all of it! End of discussion.” Mike proclaimed.

            Sarah crossed her arms at him “Can’t I just keep some of it?” she asked, almost acting like a child as she tried to gain some wiggle room.

             “Boo, you don’t need any of that.” He whispered to her.

            Sarah frowned “Just go through all of them…anything you don’t like goes. I swear.” She begged of him.

            Mike looked at his wife as she stood there, her brown hair framing her face as her doe-shaped brown eyes stared at him; Mike just couldn’t stop himself as he rolled his eyes at her “Okay, fine!” he said before opening the closet door again.

            Sarah couldn’t help but smile as she watched Mike go through all of them “Coach goes—no questions asked!” he remarked, tossing the bag out of the closet.

            She whined for a moment before Mike began to go through all of the bags, Sarah huffed “Well, while you’re doing this—I’m going to make dinner.” She said, backing away from the closet.

            “You do that. And _leave_ the Coach alone!” Mike hissed as he continued to go through all the bags.

            Sarah let a small smile out before walking out of the bedroom, leaving Mike alone with his task. 


End file.
